Pokemon Camp: IRL! - Being Rewritten
by Doms3PugsLikesPokemon
Summary: When Dom goes to a new Pokemon Camp, some crazy stuff happens, including real Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first story!

-=December, 2015=-

"Dom! You have mail! Says here that it is some sort of camp!" said my mom.

"Well, lets hope it is something good!" I replied.

"Here you go! Come on, open it!"

"Okay..."

To Mr. Dominic Christensen

It is our proud honor to invite you to Camp Pokemon. You are being invited for your magnificent achievement of having cleared Pokemon X twice in record time without using repels, fleeing, or flight. The camp in question is fully stocked with activities, food, and shelter. The bunks are 4 person, equipped with full kitchen, bath, laundry services, and separate rooms. You can do chores and the like around camp for money, as well as possible jobs in town. If you would like to leave camp, whether permanent or not, just see your camp counselor. The camp itself is situated on Martha's Vineyard, Mass. Transportation is available, and the camp itself is completely free. In addition, the camp lasts for most of the summer. If you have friends who want to come, they will have to see if they get a similar form within the week. Otherwise, they are not allowed to come. Please just fill out the below form and return to the printed address and you will be accepted. One month before camp starts you will receive the packing list and further details.

From,

The Pokemon Camp Dev. Team

P.S. We feel it necessary to add ahead of time that any of the following game platforms are not allowed: Nintendo DS, DS Lite, DSi, DSi XL, 3DS, 3DS XL, and New Nintendo 3DS.

"Well..." said my mom.

"I really think this would be great. I am already there as well when Nina and Baylen and Dad go to the Vineyard. That final part was oddly specific though."

-=Later that week=-

"Hm? A Skype message? From Kellan?"

Dom?

Yeah?

Well, it turns out I didn't get the forms...

Really?

Yeah...

Well, that only leaves Eteinne. But if you didn't, he probably won't either. Wait, he is chatting now...

Dom?

Yes?

I can't go...

Well, Kellan can't go either. Oh, wait...

What?

I have a lot of homework. Got to go!

Alright, bye!

-=A few months later, on a bus heading toward camp.=-

"This is your driver speaking, we have exited the boat and are on our way. For those of you still awake, I recommend you hold on to something, as it gets a little bumpy soon."

Groans from back, as a few people struggle to find a handhold. Then, all heck breaks lose as the bus starts to jerk heavily side-to-side and up and down.

"This is madness!" said someone on the bus.

"THIS... IS... SPARTA!" replied someone else.

This continued for roughly 10 minutes. Then, just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"We are here. If you forgot that we had a bathroom on bus, the closest alternative is some in the mess hall. Now, I am going to call you one by one to get off... HEY!"

The bus driver, having been cut short by a bunch of teenagers rushing for the bathroom, eventually gave up trying to get them to stop and decided he would do role call at the mess hall. However, there was still a kid who hadn't gotten up to leave the bus.

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Ugh... what time is it? I don't feel so good... Must have hit my head..."

"Your okay buddy. Here, let me get the nurse..." The driver proceeded to radio the nurse.

"Nurse to the bus, nurse to the bus. We have a possible concussion, at least head injury."

"Alright. I copy. Should I bring Audino?"

"I don't know. The opening isn't until later. I will leave that at your discretion."

"I will bring her just in case."

"Okay." The bus driver turns off his radio.

"Wha... what are talking about... A Pokemon? Did you hit your head to?"

"Just hang on buddy, the nurse is coming. Actually, here she is now..."

"This looks bad... I need room. Can you please help me get this kid off the bus?" Replied the nurse.

"Sure." said the bus driver

"Ugh... wait... is that a Pokemon..." Said the kid.

"Aud! Audino! Ino!" Replied the Pokemon.

"Yeah I know the kid is in bad shape..." Said the nurse.

"Yeah... I'm hallucinating... Good-night..." said the kid.

"NO! Don't fall asleep!" Said the bus driver.

"Okay... mom..." replied the kid.

"Great... now the kid really is hallucinating!" said the nurse. "Okay, we are back at the nurse station... Audino! Use Heal Pulse please!"

-=At the same time...=-

"Ug... where is the bunk?" I said. I had been walking for roughly 5 minutes, and still hadn't found the bunkhouse. This may not seem like much, but I was lugging over-protective parents packing spread across a giant backback on my back, a school bag on my front, and 2 wheeled suitcases. "Hello! Anyone out here!"

Okay. 3rd story. Need OC's. Got that? At least 3 boys and 4 girls. Hurry! I need them bad! Oh? You need more info? Fine... here is a form... PM me with it filled out...

Name:(First needed, Last optional)

Age: (14-17)

Gender:

Starter Pokemon: (Any regions starters, plus others. There is group of 4 for each region. Other pokemon are accepted, but only one person from each group gets something like that, and it had to be introduced in that region. Examples: Floette, Pikachu, Eevee. Froakie is already taken.)

Why they got in: (Placed in world tournament, beat pokedex in record time, knew someone on inside, etc...)

Personality:

Other Pokemon: (Max 2, no legendaries!)

Other info:


	2. The Group Assembles

Real Life Dom: Hello! Welcome back! Yes, I realise that I said this was my first story, but in truth it is my third. Sorry for the confusion!

Greninja Dom: Hello!

Real Life Dom: AHHH! I heard this happened to Fanfiction writers! *Grabs foam diamond sword and backs into corner* Back! Stay Back!

SAO Dom: Don't move! *Real life Dom starts to move, only to get a knife thrown at the side of his head* I said don't move...

Real Life Dom: gmaiohnguhj THE GOAT IS A LIE zkfkdnfjzlvjblz...

Golden Sun Dom: Great, now he really has gone crazy...

SAO and Greninja Dom: Where did you come from?

Golden Sun Dom: A future story. Now, one of you say the words...

*SAO and Greninja Dom look at Golden Sun Dom with a "Why?" face*

Golden Sun Dom: Because I said so, unless you want me to go Grand Gaia on your...

SAO and Greninja Dom: Dom does not own SAO, Pokemon, or Golden Sun. He does own his original characters, but anyone else goes to their respective makers!

Golden Sun Dom: Oh, and by the way, he also really needs OC's for all of his stories.

"Hello? Anybody?" I said for the 5th time.

"Over here!" Someone else says.

"Finally! Um, where is over here?"

"Um, do you see the smoke from the fire?" Said the same voice.

"Now I feel really dumb. Be right over!"

-=A few minutes later=-

"Wow. This is awesome! Way better than Boy Scout Camp! Good sized rooms, bathrooms with plumbing, good beds, and storage space! I could certainly live here for most of the summer!" I said to no-one in particular. Suddenly, there is knock on the door.

"Hello?"

"Come in!"

"So what do you think?"

"Great actually, better than I expected. Oh, I just remembered, I never got your name..?"

"Kendall. Kendall Hood." (Thank you KendallRae9 for this great OC!)

Kendall had somewhat long dark brown hair, eyes that looked blue and green at the same time. She was wearing cargo shorts and a pokemon T-Shirt.

"Anything else I should know about you?"

"Um…"

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me…It really is... "

"I may as well tell you more. I'm 15, sometimes considered a bit of a nerd, and sometimes I'm a bit socially awkward."

"And how exactly did you get in?"

"Oh, right... I got in for doing something I consider just pure luck: while recording, I initiated the Mewtwo fight in X without saving. The crazy part is that on that first battle it was shiny."

"Luck at its finest… I got in for completing Pokemon X in record time twice, without repels, fleeing, or flight."

"That was you? I've seen the videos!" (FYI: Don't go looking for it, I haven't made anything like this at all.)

"I'm not that famous right?"

"Anyone in my school who likes Pokemon have seen the videos. You are pretty much a hero where I am from."

"Well… I… nobody at my school knows about it… either that or they just don't mention it… At least I didn't use FaceCam… that could have been messy."

"Hello?" said a familiar voice. "Is this bunkhouse 5?"

"Wait… Chris?" I said.

"Dominic?" he replied.

"Why are you here?" Chris and I said at exactly the same time to each other.

"Well according to my letter, I got in for "your absurd obsession with a certain pink pokemon." How did they find this out anyways? It's not like I emailed a video of Jigglypuff, mailed the same video in a memory stick, and possibly stalked the owner of Pokemon with a Jigglypuff drone…" Chris replied.

"Um… that last one is new…" I replied.

"Uh..." Kendall interrupted. She appeared to be very stunned.

"So how did you get in Dom?"

"I'd rather not talk about that…" I said.

"Well then, how did you get in?" Chris said, turning to Kendall. "Huh?"

"I… uhh… I…"

"Chris, she is a bit shy. We can talk more later."

"Okay then."

-=:A little unpacking later:=-

"Hello people!" Said another person. "I know this is camp and all, but I am gonna need the majority of storage space and access to the kitchen pantry around the clock."

"And who gives you the right to say all that?" I replied. "Unless you have been through official BSA and Military leadership training and or know how to cook better then me you are not going to take over, do you hear me?"

"I understand Military, and as far as cooking goes I will beat anyone here in a cookoff. But, what the heck is BSA? Baby Sitters Association? Oh, wait, are you talking about that really stupid organization that a lot of kids at my school enjoy?"

Dom blinks. "Never EVER diss The Boy Scouts of America, do you hear me? Never, EVER diss them. Or their will be consequences." Dom's fuse was running out, and someone needed to intervene. Luckily, someone managed to walk in right then.

"Well, this doesn't seem to be going well. Let's all set this aside and get ready for the intro."

"And who are a you to intervene in a fight I was winning?" replied the new girl.

"Well Elizabeth, and don't be surprised I know your name, as I am your counselor for the summer, it is my job to make sure you all get along. So, let's play a little game before we go down to the intro: Two Truths and a Lie."

"Well, I will start." I replied.

"I like raw Broccoli and Green Beans, I have been on 2 Disney Cruises, once with VIP and once with Concierge service, and I have 9 dogs at my house."

Chris guessed 9 dogs, The counselor (now known as Dave) and the new girl (now known as Elizabeth Holland[Thank you for another OC KendallRae9! You are awesome!]) both guessed the cruise part, and Kendall guessed the veggies part.

"Chris is right! I have 8 dogs! (This is actually true IRL)" I told everyone.

"Well, guess I go next…" replied Chris. "My mom makes amazing chocolate cake, I brought my Jigglypuff drone to camp, and I wreck face as Jigglypuff in Smash Bros." Everyone except I went for the drone. I knew Chris was just crazy enough to do it. So I guessed the Smash Bros thing. I was right. "Nope! I wreck face as Kirby, not Jigglypuff. Though, Jigglypuff is a close second."

"Alright foo-" Elizabeth started.

"AHEM" interjected Dave.

"Okay okay… Sheesh… Well, I have been to the Eiffel Tower, I have been to the Burj Khalifa, and I have been to the Empire State Building." I, looking at all her designer clothes, instantly knew she wouldn't bother with the Empire State Building. So, despite everyone else going for the tallest building in the world, I went for Empire State Building. I was right.

"Alright then, it's Kendall's turn."

"Um… Well… Do I have to?"

"Yes…"

"Well, um… My first choice in Kalos was Fennekin, in Unova it was Oshawott, and I hate Pancakes." Everyone went for hate pancakes. They were right. "Yeah… I am not that good at this game."

"Okay everyone, now we just wait for the flare…"

-=:Elsewhere:=-

"How's that kid from before doing?"

"Better. No one believes him about the Pokemon though…"

"They will soon enough Liz."

"Please refer to me as Nurse Liz"

"Sure, fine… Professor, are the machines ready?"

"Yes. You may give the signal."

"Flare away!"

I would like to give special thanks to KendallRae9 for her amazing OC's. Sadly, I am closing OC's and keeping it to about 4 people to avoid confusion. Next chapter soon!


	3. Forget Weirdness: It's Pancake Time!

Chapter 3 Forget Weirdness: It's Pancake Time!

"How far is it to the meeting area again?" said Elizabeth. "Feels like I have run a marathon…"

I start speed walking backwards so I can face her. "A marathon is 26 miles! This is less than the sequassen run, where its ½ mile uphill at a 45 degree angle!"

"Actually… A marathon is 26.2 miles!" replied Kendall.

"Both of you stop the tech talk! We are almost there!" Replied Chris.

"Alright, over here House 5!" replied Dave, showing us toward a log seat.

"Do you really think I am going to sit on that?" Replied Elizabeth.

"Well, you could stand…" I replied.

"On second thought, I will sit…"

"Quiet! Someone's up there!" Said someone in front of us. Looking around, there was 6 logs, with 4 teenagers and one counselor on each.

"Welcome… Welcome!" Said the person in front. "My name is Professor Oak." After the laughter died down, he continued. "That is my true last name. Now, I am going to tell you my story and then the counsellors will to. My story begins when I first started playing Pokemon. When I realized the in game professor and my name are the same, I made it my life's work to create the uncreatable: a Pokemon that can use moves. (A few heads nod, and a few people clap.) Thanks, but my story doesn't end there. Finally, about a year ago, I met the first of my new assistants. Group 5, you know him already as Dave, but his last name is Sycamore. We will get back to him, but over time I met more people like me and Sycamore here: people with last names like the Professor's in game, and had a dream: to create a Pokemon. Well, we eventually got it (a few gasps) and created this little fellow: Pikachu, would you please come up on stage?" (A lot of squeals and joyous laughter as a Pikachu walks on stage.)

"Pika-pi! Pika!" It cried. It then proceeded to zap a few targets that were on stage. At this point, lots of jaws were hanging, and one person had fainted. Thankfully, that groups counselor had brought some smelling salts.

"Nice job Pikachu! Now, I am going to call up each group one at a time. Then, the counselor will introduce himself and tell the major part he or she worked on for this project. Then, going in alphabetical order, his or her group will receive their starter Pokemon. Before there are any questions, the person that doesn't receive a traditional starter will receive either one of the 3 that correspond to their a Pokemon introduced in their counselor's region. I know this limits the options of the Kalos trainers, but I am sure all of you will get something you like. There are evolution stones scattered throughout the camp grounds and there is a few of the evolution boulders as well. Any other questions will be answered by your counselors or the classes that are starting tomorrow. Would group 1, Kanto, come up?" They did go up, if a little slowly at first. The councilor from that region was Prof. Oak's brother. He was the head of programming for the Pokedex. Of course, everyone from that site wanted Pikachu, but eventually decided on an individual starter. Then Oak pushed a button on his podium, and tray of the 4 Pokeballs popped out. The Kanto group each grabbed their Pokeballs (They were labeled) and pushed the button. 4 flashes later, there was 4 Pokemon on the stage: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Pikachu. Each of them cried out there names and proceeded to run up to the new trainers. After some of the initial excitement, Oak sent the kids back to their seats. He then proceeded to go through the rest of the groups, but my group and I were talking about what we wanted. In the end, when we went up, I got Froakie, Chris got Chespin, Kendall got Fennekin, and Elizabeth got a Flabébé. Once everyone was done, we were ordered to return our Pokemon and to proceed back to the bunkhouse. We were in a sort of daze, and kept checking our pockets for the Pokeballs. When we made it back to our bunkhouse, we each let out our Pokemon after Dave said we could. However, both parties were tired, so within ten minutes the Pokemon were asleep and within 15 the humans were to.

-=:The next morning, approximately 9:30:=-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP WHAM

"Ugh… Who had an alarm?" Called Kendall from across the bunk.

"Sorry… Forgot to turn it off…" Replied Chris.

"I had the weirdest dream last nigh… Never mind, not a dream…" I said.

"What is that… Oh." Replied Chris.

"Chespin?" The Pokemon then walked over to Chris.

"Can I come in?" called Kendall.

"Um, sure, if you are prepared for last night to not be a dream…"

As Kendall walks in the room, she seems confused. "In that case, where are the other three Pokemon, as well as Elizabeth?"

"Maybe the bugs got to her?" I replied. Suddenly, there is a call from the main area of the bunk.

"I am back! And, I have pancakes!"

"Okay! Forget weirdness! Pancake time!" said Chris, jumping up and running for the main room, startling his Chespin, who soon followed. Kendall and I follow, as I ask "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, I was a bit cranky yesterday, and as such wanted to make it up to you guys with a pancake breakfast. The mess hall even let me cook my own. I even have a thing of homemade syrup I brought from home for special occasions." As she looks at the rest of the Pokemon that walked/floated in with her, she continues by saying: "I believe this is special enough!" I had a feeling something was up, but decided to roll with it because of homemade syrup. "Dig in boys and girls! There is even some for the Pokemon!"


	4. Pancakes

Chapter 4: Pancakes

"These pancakes are amazing!" cheered Chris.

"Real syrup will do that!" replied Elizabeth

"Well, according to this note we were left, we have to report to our first class with our Pokemon by 11:00. Guess we have some time to relax." I told everyone

At this point, the Pokemon had finished eating. Then, Dave walked in.

"Good to see you all awake. I was afraid I would have to wake you up. While you wait, you should spend some time with your Pokemon. You are spending the summer with them. Wait, is that… HOMEMADE PANCAKES AND HOMEMADE SYRUP!"

"Um… yeah…" replied Elizabeth. Dave got on his knees as if he were begging…

"Please… please… let me try some… the pancakes the mess hall people make on their own is terrible…"

"Um… there is some leftovers… help yourself…"

"WOOHOO!" Dave immediately sat down and ate a lot of pancakes…

"Not to self: keep pancakes for bribe material." I said.

"Froa?"

"Pin?"

"Bébé?"

"Fenn?"

"Maybe we should have our Pokemon battle. That way, we can see what moves they have and try to train them a bit…" I told everyone.

"But how do we heal them?" Replied Kendall.

"Targets then?" Chris replied.

"Oh… I almost forgot to give you these…" Dave said with a mouth full of pancakes."Your Pokedexs and spare Pokeballs. The way wild Pokemon works is you get pokeballs, and then come see me. Then, we create the unevolved Pokemon you want, and you battle/catch it at the rates of the game. Your Pokedex, after scanning the wild Pokemon and yours, will show you the HP of them. Oh, you can earn more Pokeballs from challenges throughout the camp." Dave takes another bite of pancakes. "In addition, you can buy some pokeballs and healing items at the camp store, with Pokedollars that you can earn throughout the camp." He takes yet another bite of pancakes. "You can also convert real money at a rate of $1 for 100 Pokedollars." He takes even more pancakes… "Here, each of you take 600 Pokedollars for this amazing meal."

"Well then…" replied Chris.

"You still didn't explain how fainting works." I told Dave.

"Right… At different places around the camp, there is pokecenters where you can heal your Pokemon. There is one nearby to."

"Okay then! Let's get training!"

* * *

And another chapter bites the dust…


End file.
